


L'Ange de la Mort

by BabyDracky



Category: Death Note
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L avait tout fait pour sauver Light.<br/>L, pour la toute première fois, avait échoué.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Ange de la Mort

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Frudule @ LJ

Qui aurait pu croire que son ombre aurait pu le recouvrir ainsi? Complètement. Entièrement. Pas lui.   
Dès leur rencontre il avait senti que le jeune étudiant qui se tenait face à lui était un être exceptionnel, quelqu'un qui serait son point d'horizon, son unique soleil.  
Il avait tout fait pour être rationnel, pour garder toutes les options et les indices en tête, mais ces yeux n'avaient cessé de l'entêter, de l'envoûter. Il avait lutté. Il savait que c'était lui, logique, preuves, évidences ou non. Mais il avait tant espéré faire erreur, croire qu'il pourrait faire taire ce "Kira" en lui. Mais rien. Que le néant.  
Pourtant, il avait bien senti ce quelque chose d'unique, ce lien ténu se former et s'emmêler entre eux. Mais il avait eu tort. Sa lumière éthérée n'avait plus rien d'humain, absolument rien.  
Il n'avait pu vaincre cette ombre de la mort, il n'avait pu lever ce voile arachnéen des yeux lacérant qu'il avait tant aimés à observer.  
Ce rictus de haine et de satisfaction démoniaque serait donc le dernier souvenir qu'il garderait de son ange alors que le voile de la mort s'abattait implacablement sur lui et que sa main s'agrippait, convulsivement, sur l'épaule qu'il meurtrissait comme pour y laisser une marque indélébile.  
Il avait échoué. L était mort.


End file.
